


Remember Me

by ReillianexVi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReillianexVi/pseuds/ReillianexVi
Summary: "I hate you."Those were his words that caused everything to go downhill. She was starting to leave him, bit by bit, and he can't do anything but to watch as she get showered  by pretty white roses. What was supposed to be his event, his day, crashed down.If he didn't said anything in the beginning..She would still remember him.He wanted.. another chance.And maybe, maybe someone will help him.





	1. Gifts to You

**Author's Note:**

> Most parts would be written in a poem like state, but the last one is going to be published as a story! Happy reading!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 A prince is royalty, a maid is someone of the lower class. Both fates are forbidden to entwine, nor to meet. Someone below the class of nobility is considered peasants to the royal's eye.

* * *

 

The Repetition

 

Did you remember when I first met you? 

I loved you instantly, and I was quite shy too

 

I presented gifts to you everyday

I get lost in your eyes easily

That I can feel my mind straying away

While my heart jumped rather merrily

 

Each gift, you turned down

Each day, you gave a frown

 

But I continued, anyways

Making gifts for you late at night 

Atop my bed, in which I lay

 

Days turned to weeks

Weeks to turned to months

And months turned to years

 

My love never wavered

You always seem bothered

But my feelings simply lingered

 

You were probably going nuts about it

I really can't blame you for making a fit 

When you held the gift in your hands

And threw it to the ground

 

You said you hated me

You said you loathed me

And I should just leave you be

 

I couldn't believe my ears

What did I just hear? 

 

Your words undeniably stung

As if poison leaked from your tongue

 

My heart instantly shattered

As if pierced by a dagger

 

But all I can do was to lower my head

And apologize as I tried not to fret

 

I turned and ran, catching a glimpse of you

It may be my imagination, but you seem sad, too

 

I had tears blocking my eyes

Why won't the pain subside? 

I loved you for too long

I can assure you it was strong

 

It won't be so easy to let go

And it’s obvious that you know

 

I wasn't able to see well

Before I knew it, I heard a yell

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"Bridgette!!"_

 

It was your voice

But why did you seem so panicked? 

Why are you not calm and poise? 

 

A loud honking cleared my thoughts

My eyes were wide, 

Surprise was what I brought

 

Pain attached to my body, my senses, everything

A scream tore from my lips 

The scenery spiraled around me like a ring

 

I hit the ground harshly, 

Coughing blood terribly

 

My vision blurred 

My head stirred

 

All I can see is red

All I knew is that I bled 

 

My body hurts, it hurts so much

I was dying, I don't have any luck

 

I see you running towards me

Why did you look so worried about me?

 

Oh no, was I burden to you again? 

I’m so sorry 

It won't happen again

 

The last thing I saw before everything went into disarray 

Was Fèlix Agreste, crying his tears away


	2. Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince was someone cold, strict, and above all, silent. But that didn't stop the maid from harbouring feelings for him. She knew it was bad, she knew he wouldn't spare a glance at her. But that didn't matter, serving him was enough; his presence alone is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My love will never wither away, my heart stands alone in this rocky terrain. What I feel is terrible, it's unacceptable. But I can't control it, loving a cold hearted prince was never a miracle. It was simply me falling in love in a tragedy."

 

 

* * *

Whenever a regret is strong and is able to tear the heart, it is said that it may repeat in the future.

* * *

 

The Olden

 

Can you remember the times back then?

Back when we were young and at the age of ten?

 

You were always smiling 

Your presence was comforting

 

So what happened now?

Please, tell me how

 

Years passed, you grew in isolation

I cannot take you away from your prison

 

You were always confined in your room

It caused me so much gloom

 

Whenever I bring tea to you,

You seem to glare at me out of the blue

Please tell me, what did I do?

 

Where was I at fault?

Your eyes are so cold to me

It made my heart halt

As you told me to leave you be

 

I gingerly placed the tea atop the table

Seeing a bunch of books scattered 

They probably belonged to your brother

It consisted nothing but fables

Around the desk, they littered

 

 

> _"Get out."_
> 
>  

You said out loud

What are you talking about?

 

You didn't respond, nor did you mutter

I decided to be a bit brave,

So I started to utter

Not knowing your answer to be grave

 

 

> _"Are you deaf? I said get out, didn't I?"_
> 
>  

What happened to you?

It seems that you only viewed me as a passerby

I did nothing but stand, stand like a fool

 

That was when  _it_ happened

Everything was so sudden

 

Your hand roughly shoved me away

Making me collide with the wall

Ah, that be the fifth time today

 

 

> _"Leave!"_
> 
>  

Tell me, what sentiment did you weave?

 

Where was the blonde I grew up with?

The one whose smile serves as his bid?

 

My heart burned

My stomach churned

 

The sight of you in the shadows,

With little to no light

I can still hear you bellow

 

I ran out of the room,

Unready to face my doom

 

You are scary, you're a tyrant, too

But why?

Why does my heart yearn for you?

 

I love you so badly that it hurts

To see you in the dark, where you lurk

 

What happened to you? 

Did you forget me?

Or did you simply not care for me?

 

Please, 

Remember Me

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "With your hands, everything is in chaos. Yet in spite of your cruelty, I will remain by your side. Forever and always, your Majesty."


	3. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was alive. 
> 
> She awakened. 
> 
> But with a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be rather hectic for Félix here, now.

* * *

 

There was a tale of forbidden lovers long ago, their cruel fate lives up to this day. 

* * *

 The Repetition 

 

When I opened my eyes, it was so bright

I feel strangely at peace, my body, light

 

My head hurts, though

And everything keeps spinning

Almost as if I descended the ground below

With the static in my mind ringing

 

I felt something warm grasp my hand

I looked over to the side, and saw a blonde

How come I didn't see him beforehand?

Albeit the tears in his eyes, he appears to be bland

 

> _“You’re awake..”_

 

He mutters

Goodness, what happened to me today?

 

> _“Who are you?”_

 

I stammer

 

He looked shock,

Struck by an attack he wasn't able to block

He grasped my hand tighter

The tears in his eyes shining brighter

 

> _“Bridgette,”_

 

How does he know my name?

 

> _“I’m not playing games.”_
> 
> _“I’m not, too. So who are you?”_

 

Some time passed after that incident

Turns out I was involved in some accident

 

Doctors said that the blonde was an acquaintance of mine

He kept following me afterwards, asking if I was fine

 

Who is he?

Why can't he leave me be?

 

I don't know you

Please leave me

 

~

 

A year or two passed by

I was having the time of my life!

 

I was to be married

My heart, rapid

 

I’ve invited that blonde; who I found out to be Félix Agreste

 

He seemed hesitant,

His eyes casted off a far distance

 

There was something in those eyes

That brought pain, my heart folding thrice

 

The very day I was walking towards the altar

I saw you, standing with tears from afar

 

Why did you look so hurt.. ?

It seems like you're talking, but your words are unheard

 

I held the flowers tightly

As I exhaled shakily

 

Why is my head aching?

Why is my heart breaking?

 

Why are there tears in my eyes?

Everything chilled suddenly, as if ice

 

The golden time froze by itself

I trained my gaze on you, as if I was casted under a spell

The more I stare, the more I feel pained.

 

Just who?

Félix Agreste..

Answer me.

.. Who are you to me?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what happens next? o.o


	4. Leaving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl had died, the works rumored to be ordered by the prince. That was false. She has to put a stop to it, even if it means costing something valuable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everything was meant for you."

 

* * *

It was a curse that was meant to repeat in an endless cycle of tragedy. But, there's a way to end it.

* * *

The Olden

 

 

The prince was being blamed

By the king whose anger cannot be tamed

 

A civilian girl had died 

The rumors spreaded like wildfire

 

It was rumored that the prince planned everthing

That it was to be done in the very beginning 

 

>  
> 
> _“I did nothing of sorts!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“How dare you retort!?”_
> 
>  

It wasn't him, he won't do such a thing

Yes, he’s cruel—but murder, he refused to bring

 

I have to stop this

Everything will result to a fit! 

 

>  
> 
> _“My King, it was me.”_

 

I stepped out to reveal myself. 

 

The king refused to believe me, 

Insisting that I wouldn't do such things

 

No, no this can't be happening. 

I can't let him go down, 

I wouldn't dare increase his frown

I’m sorry, dear prince, this may be saddening

 

>  
> 
> _“It was I, your Highness.”_

 

I spoke in silence. 

 

>  
> 
> _“I was envious of the girl who caught the prince’s eye,_
> 
>  
> 
> _It resulted to her passing done none other than me—_
> 
>  
> 
> _—In the early nights of the week. Her death is enough, it will suffice.”_

 

The both of them stood astounded

Their surprise was shared, rebounded 

 

>  
> 
> _“Envious, you say?”_
> 
>  

The king echoes 

I bow my head, 

Ready for his bellow

 

>  
> 
> _“A maid holding love for my son? Someone of nobility?”_

 

It was time to confess. 

 

>  
> 
> _“Loving your son was never a probability.”_

 

There would be nothing to suppress. 

 

>  
> 
> _“In your eyes, my feelings deemed complicity.” *_

 

Your eyes widened in the slightest

You knew that I simply covered for you

I can't back down, not when my confidence is at it’s highest

 

I know, that my actions will result to treason

That’s much better instead of you being in prison

 

You knew however, that I love you 

That alone is fine, as long as I come to your rescue

 

I smile in solemnity, as guards held my arms

Treating me as if filth, they dragged me away

Away from you, keeping you away from ‘harm’

 

I watch as you step down

Your features holding a frown

 

You try to call out 

You tried to shout 

The king held him, 

Easing his doubts

 

I was innocent, yes, I did nothing wrong

I’d be taken away from your side, from where I belong

 

Was I imagining things? 

What did your eyes just bring? 

 

Tears, I see. 

Or maybe it was hallucinations, really. 

 

I was approaching my impending doom, 

You knew it too, your visage was in gloom

 

It seems like I’ve reached the end of my story beside you

Covering for you, 

Confessing to you, 

 

I’ve done my purpose. 

I was a maid, and the laws, I opposed. 

 

I am a sin, no matter how much you cleanse me through thick and thin

 

You were a prince, even in our childhood, I loved you ever since. 

 

I’m quite sorry for this, I have to take my leave

So wipe your worries, accept the last farewell I am to give 

 

It was fun being with you

Seeing your miniscule smile, 

And being in your presence, too

 

Goodbye, dearest prince 

Even if I’d be leaving soon.. 

 

Don't you ever forget. 

 

My love for you was never a lie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's time we part."
> 
> (*) - "In your eyes, I know; my feelings itself is a crime."


	5. History’s Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the beginning, would continue on to the finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My love for you was never a lie.”

* * *

However, even if you got the key. History still repeats itself.

* * *

  
The Olden Repetition

[ History ]

  
She was garbed in a dress of white

One of which flowed with the wind

Her bluebell eyes stared up, at the sky’s light

Framing her features which held a pale tint

 

She grunted as she was forced to her knees

Watching as citizens below the platform

Glare at her, their anger swept by the breeze

Believeing that she’s a monster in human form

 

From a balcony not far, royalties stood

A blonde’s breath gets caught

As his eyes widened and shook

 

> _“She’s innocent.”_

Execution isn't at all necessary

What would be much better is imprisonment

However, such offers won't be accepted by the jury

 

> _“You speak of nonsense.”_
> 
> _“I speak the truth of her innocence.”_

The crowd enters an uproar

Waiting for the time to strike at four 

The monster’s existence, afterwards, would be considered a lore

 

> _“She loved you; and caused murder.”_

The executioner lines up the maid’s neck

In accordance to the blade skyward

Soon to fly down to the skin, where it’ll intersect

 

> _“Such thing is inappropriate; death is my order.”_
> 
> _“But father—”_
> 
> _“Don't be a bother.”_

The prince leans forward in fear, his eyes leaking

The sight of her with a timid look

Caused nothing to prevent his heart from breaking

She’s innocent.

She's innocent.

 

> _“It was fun,”_

The maid mutters

The time continues to run

 

> _“Seeing you one last time.”_

The gods had already thrown the black dime

She loved him.

She loved him.

The prince grits his teeth in denial

This day was her last; the final.

 

> **_“Bridgette!!”_ **

He shouts in anguish

From around, his voice can easily be distinguished

The maid looks up

At the prince who stood on the top

A solemn smile crafted against her lips

Denial, pain, love, her feelings are mixed

It’s time to part, she already stated what she wanted to say. 

It’s kind of unfair, their fates.

But there’s nothing to be done,

He can't do anything, she _will_ be gone

She smiles at him through tearful eyes.

 

> _“Farewell, Fé.”_

[ Future ]

He was loosing her.

She’s quick in entering and leaving

She was light, nimble as a falling feather

So now he can only watch, his heart tearing

 

She was garbed in fine white and blue

Her smile opposing his deepened gloom

 

> _‘Come back to me,’_

His words echoed in his mind

But it was too late, time can never rewind

 

What a painful beginning, that still ended as tragedy’s upbringing

These two were destined to break apart  
Their hearts, casted off from afar

 

What was supposed to be his happy ending, after everthing..

Became nothing more but a tragedy. The piece in his heart, missing.

 

As he stared dreadfully at the soon to be couple

His heart broke, his tears leaked, doubled

What followed afterwards, was regret.

No longer can he fret.

So why was he crying.. when he said that the girl should leave him be?

Félix Agreste had his tears falling down, as he muttered lamentably

 

> _‘Please, remember me’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, please, don't leave me.”


	6. The Bitter Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the beginning of a curse, the birth of a tragic love, and the prelude to tragedy.
> 
> ( ) - spoken by the king.

 

 

 

* * *

Even if you managed to find the lock. The heart may..

* * *

 

 

 

“Caught ’ya, Fè!”

 “G–gaah!”

 

Two children at the age of ten exchanged merry laughter as they tumbled and rolled across the garden, beneath the radiant sun that basked everything underneath it with it’s soft, bright glow. Clouding every single thing in it’s light radiance. 

The children’s smiles equalling it’s brightness. 

“G–get off! Tahaha—no, s-stop!” the blonde laughs, his hands trying to push away the girl who is currently straddling him. Tickling him like there’s no tomorrow. 

A grin came across the girl’s lips, giggling as she did nothing of sorts to stop what she was doing. 

“Why, aren't you ticklish!” she states in light sarcasm. 

This ordeal happens often, almost everyday, to be specific. She’d come to his room and wake him up, struggling to carry a large silver tray with the contents for the royal’s breakfast. Blushing as the blonde royal laughs lightly in the morning. He smiled a lot, it's kind of contagious that she can't help but smile, as well.

It’s funny how the prince’s personal maid is the same age as his, only younger by months. 

But never underestimate the dark blue haired girl, she’s responsible and loyal to her duty. Though her memory can be a downer sometimes. She’s the type to smile and greet everyone, as well. She’s fun to be with, especially with the one she’s serving under. 

Prince Fèlix Agreste, her higher up, her master, her best friend, and her crush. 

Bridgette was the orphaned girl who was taken in by the head maid when she first appeared in a cradle of blankets stuffed in a basket in front of the gates of the palace. 

When they first met, they instantly clicked. Later on, they were playing tag in the castle gardens. 

 

Like now. 

 

“H–hey!” Fèlix laughs as he tried to stumble around, trying to get the girl off of him. 

“Nooo no, no, no.” the latter replies with a giggle, she was only about to shower him with some of the grass, when she hears a voice call out from the sidelines. 

 

“Fèlix!”

 

Both children gasped out, their eyes frantically looking to the side to see Gabriel; the King, walk down the steps with his wife. Said female royalty having her arm locked with her husband's as she gave the children a small, cheery wave.

Bridgette immediately gets off of him whilst stammering, padding her black dress neatly as she helped the blonde stand up. “Aren't you supposed to be studying?” he questions. Watching as his son take off some leaves and twigs stuck about his disheveled hair and folded clothes, a look of disappointment against his features. 

“Oh! He finished them an hour early, your Highness.” the little maid says with a bow. 

Gabriel hums lowly, “Yes, and isn't he supposed to read about the kingdom’s politics afterward?” Bridgette stiffens. 

‘Aah! I forgot!!’ she screams in her mind. 

The father dismisses the girl, and focuses his look on the silent royal. That girl doesn't occupy his mind, nor does he care. 

“I expected you to be more.. proficient in your studies, Félix. I am vaguely disappointed of such behavior you are showing.” he mutters. 

Fèlix looks down to the ground, ashamed. 

“But father, I’ve completely studied for the day. There’s nothing wrong in a little fun!” the blonde explains. Doing his best to stand up for himself. “Then study after you finish. Kings learn at a young age, you be—” the father was cut off when the Queen gently takes him by the shoulders. 

“Hush, dear. Let him enjoy his childhood with his friend.” she says calmly, a smile decorating her beautiful face as she winked at the children. The female royal knew so much of her child and his friend’s little escapades from studying, and to her, it simply is part of them growing up. Children shouldn't be apart from their happy time, after all. 

“I am doing this for the betterment of the kingdom and our family,” the man replies with a stern tone before snapping his look back to his son, who gave him a small, feared glance. 

“You are an Agreste, start _acting_ like one at a young age.”

His wife hushes him in light annoyance, tugging him away from the children as she began speaking with him in a silent manner. 

Félix sighs, plopping down on the ground with a pout. 

“Hey, don't think like that..” Bridgette begins as she sat down beside the gloomy prince. His mind was instantly taken off the games they played earlier. All she can do now is to lift his spirits up. “You are an amazing Agreste! And you will make do as a great King.” she smiles. Her friend reciprocates the action, though his smile seemed a bit unsure. 

“Yeah, but.”

Bridgette blinks. “Buuut.. ?”

“Father’s right.” replied the boy. Surprising the tiny female.

“I’d be king soon, he’s only preparing the necessary things and wisdom a future ruler must hold in order to run a kingdom.” Félix replies with a sigh. 

For children at the age of ten, they were already getting exposed to reality. 

“Heh? Well, yeah,” the girl looks up to the sky. Humming. “But that’s a long time from now, isn't it? Take your time.” she offers. 

The prince stands up with a look of boredom, his pale hands clenched into fists. 

“I’ll prove it. I’ll prove that I can be king!” he grins, absentmindedly ignoring his friend’s suggestion. The girl pouts with a small huff. 

“Come on, Bri. I’ll be a good royal—just you wait!” he declares, marching off towards the palace. Leaving the little maid alone. The latter exhales deeply, there was no stopping him when he puts his mind into something. Félix often talked about being king everyday, it seems like he can't wait to manage something. This of course, was respected by the bluenette, she knew so much of how the boy wanted to please his parents; most likely, his strict father. Despite being disappointed every time his father speaks badly of him, he didn't give up. In fact, it only motivated him to do more. 

Ah yes, that was the Félix she became friends with years ago. The one who smiled each and everyday without a cloud above his head. But that boy, was long gone.

Bridgette sighs as she leans back on the wooden chair, her hand grasping the little notebook containing her childhood entries. It described and told everything that happened back when she was a child, of course, this mainly depicted her time with Félix. Back when he wasn't silent, back when he used to smile at her. Laugh with her. 

But yes, like any other times, everything has to be forgotten and left behind. 

Time passes and leaves, never does it return nor rewind. 

How did this happen?

Simple.

His mother disappeared without a trace. Though it seems highly impossible, it happened, and it was the truth. No goodbyes, no letters, no anything. The king blamed it on his own son, claiming that he was the reason his mother had vanished so suddenly. Thus, it resulted to the prince's isolation. His smile, gone, his laughter, silenced. There were no warm greetings in the morning, no bidding of good nights, there was only tension and silence. She tried lifting his spirits up with a small joke, but all she ever was a cold, harsh glare. It shocked her. With his new attitude, he grew up with a cold heart and dull eyes. Never seeing the light in life like he used to. Because of this, she also resulted to silence. Their friendship, gone. 

Bridgette frowns as she stood up from her seat, closing the notebook and placing it on the pile of books, when suddenly.

The girl freezes in her actions as her eyes draped over a book with a simple blue cover. It was a gift that came from her best friend who was a civilian in the village. The image of her blonde hair being dried with blood struck and caused her heart to race. A few weeks ago, when she was given the day off, she decided to pay a visit to her dear friend. Only arriving in her house to see her form across the ground, the walls of her bedroom painted with red. It was a gruesome sight, she knew that her friend is kind and is the type to make peace. So for her to suffer like that..

_Crash!_

The sudden sound of something breaking interrupted her thoughts. She drops the book on the desk, not sparing another glance at the book given to her as she sped out of her room. She can see a couple of maids who was approaching the source of the breakage, which is surprisingly, is in the throne room. Bridgette hides behind the wall as she listened in on the conversation, seeing the other maids and butlers gossip silently.

"You are filled with such insolence, why is there a need to order the killing of an innocent civilian!?"

Bridgette's eyes widened. That was the king's voice. Then that means.. !

"What nonsense are you talking about, father? Why should I do such a damned thing?" she hears the prince spat back. She winces lightly, whenever the blonde is angry, his words are rather.. colourful. Good thing he refused to say the real deal in front of his own parent. But still. Killing of an innocent civilian..

Did Félix ordered the death of her own best friend?

'No, no, Bridgette.' she shakes her head. 'Félix wouldn't do such a thing!' she screams in her mind. Though the prince is cold hearted and unapproachable, she knew him by childhood. She knows him through thick and thin. He wouldn't dare kill, death is the least of his favorites. In fact, he despised death. For his own father to blame it on him..

He deserved better, he doesn't deserve a cruel life!

"Don't bother lying, other civilians confirmed seeing you out of the palace and in the village a few weeks before." 

That wasn't true.

Bridgette had been helping Félix with his studying, he was in his room and she had her eyes on him the very week the death of her friend surfaced. It was the only week she ever got to monitor him, he has Natalie; his father's assistant, to tutor him about the kingdom's status, economy and other things needed to be discussed. She never really got to see him that much, only whenever she brings him his snacks for tea time.

"That's not—"

"Your foolish actions won't allow you to be king. You are not fitted for ruling a kingdom, ever."

Even from a distance, she can hear the blonde's shocked gasp.

"Fa—"

"You are to be imprisoned for committing a terrible crime. Ugh, to think that you would result to killing. How undeniably insolent."

It wasn't his fault..

It wasn't him!

The criminal is out there, _somewhere!!_

She can just imagine his shocked, pain expressions. His dream, his goal, was being ripped away from him. 

Bridgette grasps her white apron, pressing her lips together as her body trembled and shook. Oh Félix, he got blamed so many times. He was accused so badly. He grew alone without a loving mother, he grew in isolation, he grew without being accepted! He doesn't deserve  _any_ of this!

Her mind immediately went to take it's part. 

Yes.

Just one last time.

For everything that he had done to her back then as kids, he used to take the blame whenever she forgets a chore. He used to cover for her whenever a higher maid scolds her for being 'stupidly childish'. He used to do everything, just for her sake. She was so weak back then. But now, now it's time to return the favor.

With a deep breath, she steps in the room, her eyes immediately spotting a broken vase near the parent and son. Undoubtedly thrown by the elder. They were still in the heated argument, and haven't noticed her present as of the moment. She closes her eyes, reliving back the good times, before letting a loud statement escape her lips.

"It was I, your Highness."

Her words tear through the royalties' argument, earning her pairs of angered eyes. A pair of blue softening upon realizing it was her.

"Whatever do you mean, Cheng?" the king asks, addressing her by her last name. Indicating that this was a debate, an argument not to be taken lightly. Félix turns around to face her entirely, a small frown appearing in his lips. A soft mutter came out of his lips, "What the hell are you doing.." he whispers with creased brows.

Bridgette looks to the ground, trying her best not to show her tears. She would falsely be the criminal who killed her own friend, for the sake of covering the blonde royal.

"I was envious. I heard that the prince had taken a liking to one of the girls in the village," she begins. Grasping her dress tightly. "So I searched, and liquidated her without hesitance. Her death paid a meaningful part in taking my malevolent sentiments and jealousy away." she looks up, seeing how the prince look at her with wide eyes. He knew that she wouldn't do a thing, and judging from her appearance and tone, she was taking the blame for him. Even if they both were innocent. 

Silence.

".. Envious, hm?" the king drawls out with a small glare. "A maid like you? Holds  _love_ for someone with royal blood?"

Félix stares at her after his father's statements, his heart pacing quickly.

Bridgette closes her eyes, placing a hand on her chest as she declared out loud. It was time for them to know.

"With all due respect, my king. Loving your son wasn't something I felt out of pity, nor was it a decision," she looks at her superior straight in the eye. "I love him for who he is, regardless of his rank. What I am saying is against the rules, for someone in the lower class isn't allowed to harbor love for someone of royalty. My feelings, in your eyes, I know; is a crime I'm willing to take." she declares with confidence. 

The king grunts lowly, his eyes flaring. "Good to hear that you are aware," he speaks. 

"Guards!" he calls.

In a split second, two guards -the one nearest to them- approaches. The king points a finger at the girl, his glare never disappearing.

"Throw that maid in prison, execution is to be done tomorrow by four in the afternoon." he commands. The guards spared a glance at the unwavering maid, who still kept her eyes forward. They knew, that this girl was innocent. They knew that she's a kindhearted soul, and won't dare hurt something. 

"Are you daft? Get her out of my sight.  **Now**!!" he roars in fury.

They took her by the arms, one of them muttering a solemn apology as they began to drag her away. 

"What? No, stop!" she hears a stressed exclamation. 

Her pupils dilated in surprise as she looks behind her. 

Félix.. !

_Thump thump thump_

The blonde prince descends from the short staircase, his hands clenched and a look of worry etched in his handsome features. It was something that the girl rarely saw nowadays.

"Don't you dare, Agreste." his father demands, raising his arm to prevent the younger one from walking forward to follow the 'criminal'. Bridgette watched as the boy helplessly stood by with shocked and pained eyes, her heart collapsing as the doors closed behind her.

Forbidding her to see him ever again. 

* * *

 

Bridgette shivered against the cold walls of the dark cell she was residing in, her arms draped around her form in a futile attempt to keep herself warm, but to no avail. It was late at night, and there were no source of heart nor warmth. She herself was cold. Her fingers were cold, and her chest feels so hollow. Her heart ached terribly.

She had done it. 

But she'd be leaving him in return.

Without hesitance, cold tears began to leak and drop from her eyes that equaled the colour of pretty bluebells. Glistening underneath the moonlight that seeped through the bars above. With a silent cry, she hid herself in the shadows, pulling her knees close to her as she began to embrace the time left for her. Along with the few happy memories she had with the prince.

 

Félix stares out the window, in his hands was a simple pendant, given to him by none other than the maid who was to be executed tomorrow. She had given it to him in his sixteenth birthday, which was a year ago. She brought him gifts for each of his birthday, albeit showing her his displeased reaction, he never really threw them away. The girl, surprisingly was able to make him feel pain again. He didn't knew why. But it hurts. He told her back then how much he hated her for being desperate in seeing him smile once more, so why was she able to make him try and stop the guards from throwing her in prison?

He feels.. empty.

Like when he first learnt that his mother had gone missing.

Unknowingly, tears pooled at his dull orbs. One of them slipping past his eye.

 

* * *

 

_Ding_

_Dong_

 

"Criminal!"

 

_Thump thump_

 

"Repent you scoundrel!!"

 

Bridgette's bare feet padded against the cobblestone, her wrists burning from the ropes that were tied roughly around it as she got dragged towards the raised, wooden platform. Her eyes, still having the same bright glint into it. Shouts and offensive words directed towards her were blocked by her ears, she has no time for that. Her life was about to be taken in a matter of minutes. Why bother being offended?

She began to ascend the staircase and face the crowd whilst standing at the center of the platform. A man stood beside her as he drew a scroll and began reading.

"We are gathered here.." his words immediately got drowned out by her hearing, she doesn't want to listen to a pointless speech. Why bother when they already are aware that her head is to come off?

 

~ Their hearts would always be apart from meeting each other ~

 

Félix watched from the balcony, his gloved hands gripping the railings with all his might.

"She's innocent." he speaks.

The king raised his head, "You are only feeling pity for nothing."

The prince shakes his head. She was going to die for him.

"She's innocent, father." he states. 

 

~ But despite this, that single thread of fate that connected them won't break ~

 

A hand lands on the girl's shoulder, forcing her to her knees. She grumbles and abides, not like she can do anything anymore. The wind blew by, as if trying to comfort her in her last moments. Her hair blew freely with it, no longer binded by her ribbons. Her dress was of white and is thin, one that is to be stained by blood later on.

("She is a murderer. A criminal to be executed for murder and for opposing the law.")

The executioner makes her bend forward, making sure her neck is in line with the blade. Aiming for a perfect, clean cut. Death by the guillotine, ah, how fitting for a criminal, indeed. The crowd's shouts rose as anticipation weaved through each and every one of them. 

("She has no right to be beside you anymore.")

Bridgette swallows the lump in her throat, her tears had dried up, having spilled them all the night before. This would be it. Her final moments.

 

~ It's also that cursed thread that forbade them from gaining each other's love ~

 

"You're wrong! She has the very right to be with me, stop it this instant! Please, father!" Félix demands as he faced his parent. He was breathing heavily, it could be seen that his eyes are lightly puffy too. Gabriel arched an eyebrow of his to his son, how strange. Never had the blonde said 'please' to him. 

"My decision is absolute." he replies in a blunt manner as he directed his gaze back at the event. Missing the way his son's eyes dilated in fear. 

"No." the younger one mutters, "No, no, no, no, no." he whispers. 

This can't be happening.

Not to her!!

 

Bridgette smiles sadly as she began to accept her bitter fate. "I love you so much.." she utters to herself, letting an image of the beloved prince enter her mind. May it be the last image she'll see before everything turns black. Hopefully, he'll be able to move on and forget her as the time passes by. Maybe someday, even if she won't be there, he will be king. Just like what he dreamed of. The guard raised his hand, indicating to ready the blade.

"Bridgette!!"

 

~ Whatever pure bond they had, will be corrupted and torn apart by that thread of fate ~

 

She gasps in surprise. That voice. 

She lifts her gaze up, and there he is. From the balcony, she can still see him clearly.

A smile plays against her lips, her eyes miraculously filling with tears. 

"Félix.."

 

~ Maybe someday, they can destroy it and be free to create their own ~

 

The prince had tears spilling out of his eyes as he leaned forward. A heavy feeling against the pits of his chest. She was leaving him. 

His childhood friend.

The one who stuck by his side, the one who tried to lift him up again—the one he hastily pushed aside.

The only one left who deems him important in the world, that he's here for a reason. That whatever obstacle that stood by him, he'd be able to get across it. She was the only one left who believed in him.

"Don't leave me.." 

 

~ Next time, when fate brings leads them back to each other, ~

 

Bridgette smiles and mutters a last statement, just as the blade fell down. Just as the heartbroken royal screamed at the top of his lungs. Just as fate gave birth to a cursed beginning.

"Farewell, dearest Fé."

 

~ Maybe they'd be able to love one another once and for all ~

 

****

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs* ;-;


	7. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this abyss, a single flower glimmers in the darkness. It withers away.  
> Falling in the darkness is a single key of gold.
> 
> Somewhere out there is the keyhole, and somewhere out there is the truth to his escape.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

.. Break. However, if you can find the right lock; then you can escape fate. 

* * *

 

 

 

  

[ Labyrinth ]

 

 

(Down in this deep abyss, surrounded by pain and bliss) 

 Warmth and cold. 

 What a strange mix. 

 Yet somehow.. It’s comforting. 

 Félix can feel himself falling, gently, to be specific. Down into the darkness, he falls. The light is far from his reach, though he can see it clearly. 

 

(I locked everything in hopes of starting a new beginning) 

 

 He feels something cold wrapping around him, starting from his feet, climbing up to his legs. It stings, for some reason. 

 

 (Concealed in this labyrinth, I offer to you,)

 

It burns against his skin. Stinging him in and out, almost as if it’s poison or some sort. The thing wrapped itself against his torso, sealing away his breath and causing him the struggle to find air as he got pulled down deeper and deeper into the darkness. 

 

 (A flower dipped with little poison) 

 

He can see something glinting in the light, falling down towards him whilst shimmering against the pits of black around him. 

A key. 

It was gold, and it was undeniably bright..

.. Was it the source of the light he was seeing earlier? It came from a _key?_

 

(The withering flower, which was indulged in the water of sorrow,) 

 

He reached his hand towards it, his breath almost gone as he noticed the cold item still climbing it’s way to envelop his whole body. With the shimmering of the key that’s still far from his reach, he took notice of it—chains, were climbing his arm. Forbidding him from taking the golden key. 

 

What’s it for.. ?

 

(Withered away the moment you touched it) 

 

 

He was running out of air. 

 His pupils dilated as he felt a sharp tug from the chains, pulling him down sharply by force. He has to take the key, whatever it’s for; he has a feeling that he’ll be needing it. 

 

 (Your eyes leaked with guilt as the petals flew away) 

 

 Just a little more.. !

 

(And I began to wipe your tears—)

 

_“I hate you.”_  

 

He can see petals beginning to fly past the gap between his hands and the key, some were still pretty, some are crushed, and some are withered. The chains began to climb up elbow, if that were to wrap around his fingers, then his chance will be wiped out. 

  

_“Leave me alone.”_

 

 

The second a single, white petal flew past him, the golden key touched his fingertips. The very moment it happened, something struck his mind as his fists closed on grasping the key. 

The chains once serving as his restraints, immediately gone. 

 

_(—from the sins you can't erase.)_

 

             [ Maze ] 

 

“Thank you so much for coming.”

A blue haired girl in white says with a bright smile as she clutched her dress tightly in excitement, standing in front of a blonde wearing a black tux. His attire formally arranged in accordance to the necessities for the event being held in sun down. 

Félix bobs his head as a silent reply of ‘yes’, not doing anything but stare at the mesmerizing girl before his eyes. Bridgette. 

Was she always this beautiful.. ?

“Teehee,” the latter chortles, “I was honestly scared you’ll decline.” she admits. 

Félix raises one of his eyebrows, seemingly amused at her statements. The changes in her raised drastically, back then, she’d be exclaiming around him. Now, she’s well reserved. 

“Really? Why?” he asks. 

The bride scratches her hair a little, careful not to mess up her hair do. “Weeell,” she crawls out. “I dunno, I just have an inkling feeling that you’d refuse.” Félix blinks in surprise. Is she remembering the times he countlessly rejected her? If so—why now!

Bridgette seemed to take notice of his sudden silence, and was about to add something, when a certain blonde popped up from inside the church. 

 

“Psst, Bri.”

It was Melodie. 

“Y–yeah?”

The blonde girl spares the man a glance, before looking back at the bride. 

“The ceremony’s about to start.” she informs before sticking back inside. Closing the doors to give them the little time left for them to converse properly. Bridgette looks down with a smile, a dreamy look at her visage. One that used to look at him the same way. 

“Well, I guess this is it..” she mutters. Absentmindedly gulping in the process, she’s nervous; and something feels strangely bad for a reason she can’t pinpoint why. 

“Yes..” the man utters as well. 

..

..

“F–Félix?”

The latter looks up, the bride, shocked to see his eyes of blue holding repentance and what seems to be pain. She inhales deeply, and smiles at him sweetly. 

“Thank you, you know, for everything,”

Ah there goes his heart. 

He really was losing her. 

“I’m sorry if I wasn't able to remember much of you, but I’m glad that I’m at least able to renew our relationship with each other. Be our past bitter or sweet, I’m happy to face something new.”

Oh what he’d do to go back to the old days. 

The church bells rang in harmony, alerting the two of them of the event. Félix thins out his lips in hesitation, his palms growing cold for a reason he can't say. Bridgette tucks her hair behind her ear with a small laugh, averting her gaze towards the doors with a blissful glint in her bluebell eyes. She’s so nervous. 

The blonde takes a glance at the girl, and his eyes dilated at the sight of a golden lock located at the girl’s abdomen. It seems like she can't see the strange item on her stomach. 

The coldness in his palms grew, drawing his look to it. 

The golden key. 

The tip of the key is pointed, indicating that it was a dagger in shape of the golden key he had seen. 

‘What..’

He looks back at the girl, finding the lock to be forming itself into a keyhole. Unknowingly grasping the key in his hands, a flash of white covered his eyes momentarily. 

A dark blue haired girl garbed in a sinfully white dress with a shroud covering her vision stands idly atop a wooden platform. Her breaths are quick paced and ragged, almost as if she’s anticipating something yet to come. 

With one sharp intake of air, a slashing sound came into his ears, and vision was tainted red. 

“Félix?”

That voice that whimpered his name was enough to draw him back to reality, everything suddenly got taken in by a black hole. And before he knew it, he stood in front of the bride. 

The key—the golden dagger, raised in the air still in his grasp. 

He stared down in the pool of blue, horror hidden by her teary eyes. He had her pinned against the wall, still collecting the fragments of bafflement. 

_This isn't real._

_This isn't real._  

Félix thinks to himself as he hardened his gaze down at the bride, who fearfully looked back at him. Unable to utter a word. 

This isn't Bridgette. 

He grits his teeth and glared at her. She wouldn't do such a thing, she wouldn't enter something without him in it. 

_Everything’s fake._

_This is only a nightmare._

_His nightmare._

~~**_His denial._**~~

“W–what are you..!” the bridge whimpers, horribly cut off when the blonde pierced the dagger in her stomach. 

Blood leaked and streamed down her white garments, staining her crimson. 

Félix parts away from her, pulling the dagger along. He looks down on his hands, silent, devoid of emotions as his mind opened up to the revelation of what he had done. 

His hands were dyed red. 

 

* * *

 

That very night, the cold hearted prince had fallen to his knees. 

 

Each look at his hands reminded him of the blood, that he was drenched of the maid’s source of life. 

 

He remembered racing towards the guillotine, angrily shouting at those who dared pull him away. As horrid and gruesome as it sounds; he had embraced the head of the maid who died in order to take the blame. 

 

She was his childhood friend. 

 

Someone precious—

 

—and she was taken away. 

 

And it was a fault of his. 

 

* * *

 

Félix stumbled backwards as Bridgette falls to her knees, her eyes still wide at him. 

“Why?” she croaks out, her hands flying over to cover her stomach as she fell to the ground. Unable to bear with the pain given to her none other than the blonde himself. 

The latter glares at her. 

_Don't be fooled._

_Don't be fooled._

He thinks to himself. 

His heart ached and broke apart at the sight of the dying girl, but he has to cope with the pain. 

He needs to get out of here. 

The most painful thing to do. 

He turns on his heel, and walks away. Trying his best to ignore the painful cries of his name that resonated behind him.

The only thing left to do is to take a step onward, and ease his neglected emotions. 

 

    [ Labyrinth ] 

 

Warmth.

How oddly comforting, the cold sensation was now gone. 

Ah, he was still falling. Into nothingness, into the darkness. He still has the key in his hand though—or so he thought. 

The golden key shattered in his fist, the remnants of it falling down to the stygian abyss below his being. A wave, a flash of white, began the moment the key was broken. It emanated from the shattered remains, and spreaded out to his surroundings. 

Basking everything shortly in white. 

The petals flew once more as the light died down, once more being captive in the darkness. This time, however, the withered petals began to nurture back to it’s beautiful state. Surrounding him as he began to ascend. 

He squinted his eyes as he sees something break above, the darkness above him literally cracked. As if it was only a cover and was broken. Light seeped in, and a feminine hand reached out towards him. 

The urge to grasp it as he ascended higher and higher into the light grew stronger. So he did what he felt in his gut. 

He reached his hand out towards it, and once entwined, everything turned white.

 

[ You can never escape the labyrinth you made yourself until you accept the neglected emotions you desperately tried to hide. ]

 

* * *

 

_There was a tale that came from long ago_

_A romantic tragedy enough to cause tears to flow_

_One that brought happiness_

_And one that partook with sadness_

 

_A forbidden love that blossomed in the heart of a 'sinful' maid_

  _Was casted away underneath the laws and rejection's shade_

 

_What was destined to be brought in the aftermath_

_Was an endless cycle made for their incarnations_

_Years and years, they are forced to traverse on this path_

_Tribulation indeed came in each generation_

 

_It became an unbreakable curse from the age of old_

_Rekindled each time fate is written, once their tears ran cold_

_The key to ending the dark curse, is locked in one's stronghold_

_How? When each tragedy in each time, multiplies tenfold?_

 

_This key of gold will end all things quite sweetly_

_And the fruition of things are to begin merrily_

 

_In this love meant to hurt one another,_

_They both shall uncover this hex together_

 

_Once successful, one can attain the curse's ending_

_Love will rise to indicate it's beautified upbringing_

 

_And for once, after the ages of desperation_

_Brings forth the true revelation_

 

_That one can write their own destiny_

_And one can end the curse's bitter finality_

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, I'm sorry this took so long! To those confused, write your questions in the comment section down and I'll answer them all in the next chapter (It'll be explained there anyways, lol)


	8. A Tale's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy and pain, they aren't presence without the existence of happiness and relief.

 

 

 

* * *

The golden key will span for thousands of years. Forever will it be hidden in each generation, in time ’till a pair seeks out the true ending of what is supposed to be broken. 

* * *

 

_Beep_

_Beep_

Ah great, where is he now?

He can feel his hand filled with warmth, whatever happened to him, he can't remember. Where is he? 

“Welcome home.”

He looks up, and sees the girl—the maid from his vision. 

Bridgette. 

Her uniform is neatly arranged, no stains of red, nor is it crumpled. The shroud that once covered her eyes now dangled loosely around her neck. Her hair shined brightly despite the absence of sunlight, the same dark blue locks, tied in two low twintails. Her smile, innocent as ever, retained the same way as it was thousands of years ago. 

Félix takes a look at himself, surprised to find himself wearing clothes of royalty. 

His surroundings were completely white, but it held a sense of comfort in it. This certainly isn't the abyss he has fallen into. Maybe.. yes. When he had taken the hand that absurdly came from the light, he was taken to this place. 

Perhaps it was this maid’s hand, who had taken him away from that place. 

“Congratulations, Fé.” her soft voice resonates, echoing throughout the white void. Her smile never ceasing as she holds his hands. 

His chest ached at the sight of her, yet it fluttered at the same time. 

“I’m sorry..” he mutters in shame. 

He had witnessed her death, and felt what his past incarnation had felt throughout the ordeal. He was there, he was present when it happened. Considering he saw it through his vision, his feelings are directly linked to his past self. The last memory he ever had of the maid, was her smiling brightly just as the blade came in contact with her neck. 

The maid laughs merrily, 

“It wasn't your fault.”

And lets go of his hands as she takes a step back. The cowlick of hers forming into a tiny heart, enough to make him chuckle. 

“We’ll surely meet again, there’s nothing to worry about.” she explains, her hands hidden behind her. Before he knew it, the girl’s clothing—her appearance, began to change. 

Her dress turns into a simple white collared shirt under a blazer, and a pair of shorts. Her hair still in twin tails, higher, this time. 

When he takes a glance at himself, he finds himself dressed in his usual attire, too. 

Bridgette smiles at him before turning and walking away from him, her hands still clasped behind her as she skipped away merrily.

“Wait!” the blonde calls out, finding himself walking in a fast paced fashion in order to catch up to her. 

Bridgette halts in her steps and glances at him over her shoulder, sending a playful wink and a sweet grin towards him. Her cheeks tinted pink in the process of doing so. 

“It’s time to wake up, Fé.”

 

* * *

 

In accordance to what she stated softly, his eyes flew open gently. Squinting sharply at the sudden light held above him, towering over his injured form. Félix groans as he attempts to sit up from the hospital bed, his hands gripped the sheets as he sat up. Noticing a second later that his left hand is rather occupied. 

He glances down, and his heart stopped. 

A mop of blue hair, her hand grasping his tightly. It wasn't a minute after when she shakily looks up, her appearance startling him to no ends. She has bags underneath her eyes, and her hair is rather messy. Overall, she looks so exhausted. 

Had she.. been by his side all the time? 

Her bluebell eyes widened in shock, immediately, she sprang up to embrace him. 

“Félix!” she breathes out in relief and excitement. 

The blonde grunts in acknowledgement, wincing lightly as a feather as the bluenette accidentally grazed over his bandaged wounds. The girl squeaks and swiftly parts away to her chair, her pink cheeks puffed. 

Félix stares at her, she has a bandage—her arm, specifically. There was also a bandage circling her forehead, just like him. 

Ah, what happened to him? 

_To her?_  

“Thank you.” Bridgette states with a minuscule of a smile. 

“What.. for?” the boy asks, baffled. 

“For saving me!”

His eyes widened. 

“I.. know you’re mad and irritated at me for following you for years and—” she sighs with a frown, her happy demeanor fading off. 

“Well, I over reacted. I–if it wasn’t for you then I would’ve died..”

Félix’s breath slows down as memories began to pool around his mind, reminding him of the time his world went upside down. 

 

* * *

 

_“Bridgette!”_

He shouts through the loud rain, the book he had just pulled out to read after the girl left, now lays on the ground, discarded. 

There was a car speeding towards the frozen girl at the middle of the road, her eyes were wide in horror. 

The blonde was just in time to leap towards her with a loud cry, encasing her in his arms as he took the critical hit. He can basically feel them being flung to the air before roughly colliding with the ground. 

Warmth, he can feel the liquid oozing from his head.

Or was it Bridgette’s?

He can't tell anymore. All he knows is that his entire body hurts from the hit and the impact. Panting, he looks down at the girl in his arms. He can feel his tears streaming down against his will, seeing her lids flew open temporarily to look, before closing back. He pants once more before he shuts his own eyes. Deeming her safe in his embrace as his vision turned black completely. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh..” was the only thing he can utter. He isn't sure how to reply to her, now knowing his evident feelings that he once pushed away are actually passion and well,  **love** , he becomes flustered just being by her presence. 

Bridgette looks up at him with hopeful eyes, and when he didn't say anything else, she releases a sigh she had long been concealing. 

The door to the room opens, revealing a nurse who holds a tray. The contents filled with what seems to be medicine and a syringe. 

“Oh, you are awake.” she says in surprise. Bridgette grins brightly at the nurse, accompanied with a bright laugh. 

“Yup! He is.”

The nurse chuckles at the girl’s optimism, oblivious to the fact that the said girl has sad, dull eyes.

“Alright, Mr. Agreste, you’ll be taking your medicine as told by the doctor and we’ll be putting you to sleep in order to quicken your recovery.” she informs, setting down the tray on the bedside table. The blonde’s eyes drifted over at the tray, the medicine is actually in a liquid state and is concealed in a bag. Turns out it’s a replacement dextrose. 

“I’m going to go now,” Bridgette mumbles, standing up with a false smile, gaining his attention. She still has to grant his wishes after all; leave him alone, at least that can make him happy for once. 

“Farewell, dearest Fé.” she smiles sadly. 

That very moment, a glimpse of the maid broke it’s way to his mind.

Smiling at him and repeating the same sentence with her painfully similar smile. 

 

_“Farewell, dearest Fé.”_

 

Something inside him just snapped upon hearing those words, and those alone are enough to make him panic. 

“What? No.” he stammers, swinging his legs off the bed despite the pain and the injury he has. 

The nurse cries out in protest as the heart monitor -which he only noticed seconds ago- began to beep faster, alerting her of the sudden increase of pace in the blonde’s heart.

“Sir, please, lie down.” the woman says calmly, her strong hands pushing him down by his shoulders as he struggled against her grip.

“Félix?” Bridgette calls out in surprise, swiveling around to take a brief glance at the shaken boy. 

Something inside her urged her to step closer to her, and she will, when another nurse—a boy this time, patted her back and politely told her to go outside. In hesitance, the bluenette looks at the one who had taken and crushed her heart for one last time, before exiting. 

Even from outside, she can hear his distressed calls and exasperated exclaims. It took her all of her courage and self confidence to walk away from the room completely, her arms hugging her body in away to comfort and ease her of her doubts. 

She wished for him to have a good life; this time, without someone disturbing him. 

Without her. 

 

[  Remember  Me  ]

 

Life without her is dull. Very dull, and bland, just like a Mary Sue protagonist’s life in one of the books he had read in boredom. 

Bridgette Dupain Cheng had kept her word with him, she did leave him alone—not only that, but she really disappeared without a trace. 

She never showed up in school anymore. 

This resulted to nothing but continuous heartache in Félix’s already broken heart. 

He thought he had broken the curse. 

And he did. 

So why is he still suffering? 

As his alter ego; Cat Noir, yes, it brings a bit of excitement, but lately, it’s been boring, as well. It seems that his lady is quite down, too. In spite of these drastic changes between them, they never failed to work together as a team. 

This hopeless search for the girl who had unknowingly struck his heart went on for years.

Now a famous writer with only modelling as a sideline, Félix Agreste, a blonde man of twenty one years, remains broken. 

It was just one of his usual nights wherein he keeps typing away on his laptop, fingers rapidly tapping against the keys of the device, undoubtedly typing what plot is currently going on in his mind. His current state inspired him of a book he titled ‘Bewitched Key’, the summary of it basically spanning and revolving around his experiences. It became a top hit, and the book is well known throughout the country. He find it amusing to think that people had unknowingly read his teenage life. 

With a stressed sigh, he messaged his temple with his two fingers, grumbling lightly of the situation. Leaning back against the office chair, he takes a look outside. It’s dark, probably about seven in the evening. There’s snow piling up around the entire city, too. 

Considering it’s Christmas. 

In this time of the year, he’d be visiting his family, especially his younger brother; Adrien, who is currently fourteen. Félix can say he finds his own home comforting, he didn't find the mansion all too good for his comfort.

The good side, is that at least he’s near to his family. Just a couple of blocks away, honestly. 

He licks his lips and saves his work, shutting the laptop off afterwards. He stands up and goes to his bed, pulling a certain box underneath it. 

He takes off the lid and gingerly pulls out a simple blue scarf. Bridgette had knitted and given it to him in his fourteenth birthday, it was the last gift he ever received from her. 

Félix slides the box under the bed once more and wraps the scarf around him, concealing some warmth that’s enough for him to traverse outside in the snowy weather. Descending down the stairs and towards the front door, he goes outside and made sure to lock it behind him. Not wanting any intruders for the night. Even if there are, he knows the new duo of Paris will handle it. As he walks on the snow piled side walk, the thought of the pair inched a smile across his face. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

He was once a super hero, now a predecessor of the cat kwami. He wasn't all too surprised when he found out himself that it was his brother who had been chosen as the new Cat Noir. In fact, he’s there to train him properly of the proper usage of the abilities. It lightly irked him to know that the new hero had a baton to use as a weapon, whilst he only had sharp claws. It sounded kind of un fair, but he himself managed to do things better than with a baton. 

Shaking his head, he rids himself off the thoughts.

He already has a new life to live on. 

As this idea goes through his mind, a snowflake perched itself upon his nose. Ah, time to have some snacks for the night. 

 

* * *

 

Felix enters the cozy cafe, the one he always used to go to back then. It still retained that warm and cottage like feel to it, the cashier’s still the same too. Welcoming him with a bright grin as the blonde ordered the usual Earl Grey tea and a plate of various sweets for the night. 

He pulls out a book from his bag, not wanting to spend the time only staring outside like a lonely wolf—which, he technically is. 

He maneuvers around the relatively large cafe, his feet guiding him to his usual spot. It’s a cozy spot inside, just in front of a bookshelf and beside a window. 

When he reaches the said place, however, he finds someone else sitting there. With a huff, he shuts his book. About to tell the person to scurry away, when he takes notice of her appearance. 

She has her back facing him, and is sipping on what seems to be coffee. Or is it an espresso? 

He can make out that dark blue hair anywhere. 

Bridgette. 

His heart stops, a second later did it begin to race. She was reading a book, it seems. The warm lighting of the cafe gently basked her pretty form in a soft, amber glow. 

He steps forward, inhales, and asks. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

The girl looks up from her book, her eyes incontinently blinking in astonishment as she found herself staring at the man. 

“Félix,” 

She finds her heart pounding. 

“No, no it’s not.” she stammers out. 

The blonde points at the seat, indirectly asking if it was fine to sit. Bridgette almost immediately straightens up at her position, stuttering, “O–of course!” her heart continued to race as soon as she sees his tiny smile. Feeling her cheeks warm up just being in his presence after so long. She still loves him. 

Félix sits down and instantly sees her overall appearance. Her hair had grown longer, the red bindings that used to arrange them in twintails are now gone, instead, her hair flowed down her back. She wears a dress of bright beige in colour, accompanied with a short black blazer with rolled sleeves. Overall, she undeniably is pretty. 

In Bridgette’s perspective, Félix still remained Félix. He wears almost the same choice of clothing, with the addition of a dark green tie. His hair that used to be so neat looking is a tax bit ruffled this time, it made him look handsome. Her heart pounded one last time, and she swore she felt her cowlick forming to a heart once more. 

“Is that my book?”

He tears through the silence. 

Bridgette squeaks and slams the book to a close, her blush spreading far across her cheeks. 

Busted. 

She did love his books, the ‘Bewitched Key’ being her favourite. She basically has a stack of the collection he had published—not like she’s going to blurt that out. 

“Yeees?” she drawls out with an unsure laugh. 

Normally like before, she’d stammer all about it and pretend to like things he love. But now, she knows better; act herself. 

“I love the plot of it!” she smiles. 

Félix can feel something unusual tugging against his lips. It takes him a minute to notice that he’s actually smiling. 

It’s a very pleasant feeling.

Not long after that, they began to exchange talks and smiles. It means so much to talk to one another after a long period of time, it feels great to have a heavy burden off of their shoulders. Even when the waitress gave them their chosen orders, they did nothing but smile and talk. The twinkling of bells seemed to echo in their minds as the merry Christmas night continued to pass with bliss. 

It came to that time when Félix began to propose something he definitely wanted again. 

“Bridgette,”

The latter honestly was surprised he had spoken her name. Never in a hundred years did she hear him speak her name. 

This meant whatever he is to say, must be urgent. 

“Yup?” she smiles with a tip of her head. 

Félix breathes out slowly, 

“Can we.. start over?” he questions. 

The female turns silent, her eyes piercing sharply against his gloomy eyes of blue. She noticed how lonely he is compared to her. 

“Back then, I was wrong. I never really acknowledged you properly, I only believed that you like me because you felt pity.” 

Bridgette’s look turns hard, 

“I never did. I loved you for who you are.”

 

_( "I love him for who he is, regardless of his rank. What I am saying is against the rules, for someone in the lower class isn't allowed to harbor love for someone of royalty. My feelings, in your eyes, I know; is a crime I'm willing to take." )_

 

“Exactly. I didn't believe you.” Félix states, emphasizing the first word as he sighed. Running his fingers across his blonde hair as he licks his lips in nervousness. 

“I know. And I’m sorry,” he mutters. 

He looks at her in the eye, he swore he can see something swirling in them. 

“If it ain't too late; I’d like to start over again—and make it up to you.” he says sincerely, standing up and offering her his open hand. 

 

* * *

 

“Come on, Bri.”

The little prince of seven smiles down at her as he gives her his hand. 

“Let’s play hide and seek.” he states with a small blush. 

The tiny maid looks up at him, her eyes glimmering with delight as she laughs brightly and takes his hand. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bridgette looks at his hand, debating whether to take it or not. Something inside her urged her to take it, for it will be the last chance she’d be getting. 

“I’d like that.”

With a sweet, excited smile, she entwines her hand with his, and stands up. 

For a split second, she sees him in royal clothes. A silver crown atop his mop of blonde hair, the moment she blinks, he’s back to his usual appearance. 

_‘Strange..’_

She grins at him and disregards the thought as they walk out of the cafe. 

Underneath a large Christmas tree located at town square, at the place where executions once occur, beneath the falling snow, is a spirit of a prince. His steel blue eyes stared at the pair who had just exit the cafe from the distance, smiles painted at their faces as they laugh and talk the night away. 

They were reunited. 

After countless tragedies. 

His cape fluttered in tune with the chilly cold breeze, he himself is kind of cold. 

That dissipates, however, when a hand grasps his own. He looks at his right, and a smile came across his lips. 

The maid reciprocates this, and giggles brightly. 

Their hands tightened around once another, before they both vanished with a soft white glow. 

At the night of Christmas Eve, two souls who were tied in a tragedy caused by fate, found a way to one another once more—and successfully broke that thread. 

Their broken hearts now perfectly mended. 

 

In each tragedy, one can find a way; if you have the right key to your perfect,

 

— ~ ∞Happy Ending∞ ~ —

**Author's Note:**

> How long, 
> 
> And what does it take to finally have a happy ending?


End file.
